La nuit des artifices
by Margaux.R
Summary: OS - Sa voix vibrante déchirait le silence, lacérait les âmes et il trembla, imperceptiblement, noué comme jamais. Ils se dévisagèrent, muets d'orgueil et de frayeur. - HP.DM


13/III/09  
Mon premier OS de l'année 2009 et qui plus est, un vendredi 13... Symbolique.

* * *

Coucou les gens !

Ca fait des siècles que je n'ai rien posté alors j'ai décidé de m'y remettre. Je vous présente donc mon dernier né (La grossesse et l'accouchement ont été terriblement éprouvant pour la simple et bonne raison que Madame Inspi n'hésitait pas à se faire la malle dans les moments les plus difficiles.)

Voici donc un OS qui me trottait dans la tête depuis belle lurette et même si j'en avais écrit une bonne partie (le milieu-fin en fait, comme d'hab ^^) et ben le reste coinçait, je ne parvenais pas à clore toute cette histoire et donc j'ai continué d'écrire un peu de n'importe quoi, au gré de mes envies jusqu'à ce que je trouve une sortie sympathique... (C'est comme sur l'autoroute, quand tu rates la sortie et que Père râle après Mère « Un femme, ça ne sait pas lire une carte routière ! » ben moi jregarde les paysages et jme dis que ça peut être sympa de prendre cette route là... **xD** Okay je sors **:p**)

Brefouilles. J'ai trouvé cette sortie qui je l'espère vous plaira. C'est encore un truc un peu triste et sombre et tout le bataclan. Surtout qu'en ce moment ma vie est horrible : on enchaîne bac blanc sur bac blanc (Les joies de l'analyse en français.). Des fois je déteste être en L, jvous jure. J'arrive en français avec la ferme envie de repartir. Alors que quand je suis en spé maths, c'est le pur bonheur. Jpense être une S refoulée. C'est terrible. Mais ma prof de français... Seigneur. Elle sait tout. Baudelaire lui a expliqué lui-même, le pourquoi du comment de ses poèmes. Voltaire la visite en songe pour lui avouer que s'il utilise un modalisateur à cet endroit là, c'est pour faire un parallélisme antithétique de construction avec la métaphore doublée d'une allitération. Secondes, fuyez vite. J'ai trop peur d'entrer en français. Elle nous conditionne à parler L. Même maintenant, on a des blagues de L, comme les S ont des blagues de S ! (Au self, sur la table voisine "Machin a mal calculé sa fonction !" "Nooon ?" Rires gras et bêtes. Regards incompréhensibles de notre part. Comme qui dirait : lol lol, trip trip, mdr.)

Bref bref. Jraconte ma vie, comme à l'habitude. Mais jsuis so désespérée là. En plus j'ai fait de la gym et tout. (Aucune rapport, I know.) et vous avez vu ? Jcommence à parler la langue honnie ! Naoon... !

Je crains **x)** Vous pouvez le dire. Sinon, dans ma vie, ça va bien, tranquillou. Aujourd'hui, jdevais rendre les TPE. Jfinissais à 11h mai j'ai dit à Père de vnir à midi me chercher. En une heure j'avais le temps de finir l'intro, la conclusion et de faire nos synthèses personnelles, hein ? (J'ai hésité à être sincère dans ma synthè-je dire que ces TPE ne m'ont été d'aucune utilité, que j'ai détesté tous mes vendredis après-midi - sauf ceux où on rigolait et où on reluquait T. quand il passait - et que je suis carrément soulagée de finir à onze heure maintenant que j'ai ce poids en moins sur les épaules ? Au final, j'ai été un peu plus sympa que ça ^^') Mais problème, à midi, le CDI fermé et on avait pas tout imprimé ! Du coup, Annelise et moi avons du remettre le sort de notre dossier entre les mains de James, notre partenaire. Et oh mon Dieu, jlui fais absolument pas confiance... J'imagine déjà lundi "Margaux, O/20, vous nous avez pas rendu le dossier à temps." Naooooon ! **xD** Euh que dire d'autres de ma passionnante vie ? Mon frère a un nouveau but : me faire grossir. Les gâteaux au chocolat, les tartes au citron, les fruits au chocolat, les trucs bizarres et expérimentales (Jsuis le cobaye, je crois bien), tout ça, ça y va, les cocos ! Sale gosse.

J'ai eu 17 ans ! Yeah ! Jvoulais vous le dire, j'ai zappé **x)** Le 1er c'était (Bon anniv' Ronny **=D**), je suis de nouveau riche (Merci la famille), je déteste toujours autant cette question de mes copines plus jeunes "Ca fait quoi d'avoir 17 ans ?" "... Laisse moi réfléchir... Le 3 avril, jsuis convoquée par le Général bidule pour faire ma JAPD où jdois embrasser un mannequin qui pue l'alcool, j'ai dû faire des pieds et des mains pour être autorisée à aller aux Vieilles Charrues et ça que un seul jour parce que c'est comme même vachement dangereux pour deux jeunes filles seules, ma mère tient toujours à m'accompagner à ma première sortie en boîte, malgré mon âge, ma chambre est toujours de cette horrible couleur parme et je passe le bac à la fin de l'année. Et toi, c'est toujours bien d'avoir 16 ans ?"

Ha. Désolée, j'ai pas l'air bien bien joyeuse, mais je suis réellement enchantée d'être là à vous raconter ma vie, même si vous devez être nombreux à être déjà passé à l'OS **xD** Donc j'abandonne pour aujourd'hui **=)**

Oh non, juste pour le **titre** en fait ! Donc au départ jvoulais appeler ça _L'honteuse vérité_, mais ça me disait trop rien. Un artifice est vu dans le sens d'un... mensonge, d'un faux semblant. D'une fausse vérité quoi **=)**

Je vous souhaite simplement une **bonne lecture** !

On se retrouve en bas **;)**

**

* * *

**

La nuit des artifices.

* * *

Le noir était tombé depuis longtemps et le Château résonnait des bruits insolites de la nuit. L'homme était recroquevillé dans l'alcôve que dissimulait la haute statue représentant une gargouille grimaçante. Et dans la nuit, elle paraissait encore plus effrayante, encore plus réelle. L'homme gémissait, la main pressée contre sa poitrine poisseuse et il soupirait, il hoquetait, les larmes l'étouffaient mais il ne bougeait pas, trop affaibli.

La lune éclairait le couloir, les dalles défoncées, les colonnes géantes effondrées et les armures qui gisaient tels des cadavres dans l'herbe brûlée par la chaleur du jour. De là où il était, il distinguait le jardin intérieur, les haies dans lesquelles se dissimulaient les adolescents au printemps, les bancs sur lesquels les Premier Année discutaient du dernier devoir de Métamorphoses et ce grand arbre centenaire qui déployait ses branches jusqu'à toucher les colonnes.

On ne le voyait pas. même les rayons de la lune avait peine à le dévoiler et il se tenait serré contre le mur, serré dans l'ombre, le ventre tordu par la terreur dès qu'il entendait un bruit, l'envol d'un rapace nocturne, le cri d'un insecte. Il pleurait, Merlin, il pleurait parce qu'il sentait comme un trou dans sa gorge, comme un nœud dans le ventre et qu'il était seul et qu'il avait peur et qu'il se mourrait, dissimulé comme un lâche dans un creux du mur.

Il regarda sa main droite mais ne vit rien dans le noir, sentit seulement le sang qui goûtait sur la pierre, qui coulait dans sa manche déchiquetée. Il la replaça contre sa blessure, sur sa poitrine un peu à droite. Il avait du mal à respirer et terrifié, il se dit que peut-être le poumon était perforé, qu'il allait mourir, qu'on allait l'oublier ici.

Une bouffée d'angoisse lui tordit les entrailles et il se convulsa, la bile au bord des lèvres. Il leva les yeux par l'ouverture qui lui permettait de voir le jardin et aperçut un bord du ciel, quelques étoiles et la lune ronde et belle. Les Loups étaient de sortie.

Un nouveau hoquet lui comprima l'estomac et il serra plus fort sa main contre son corps, pour comprimer la blessure, qu'il sentait saigner. De l'autre main, il s'essuya la bouche, livide dans la nuit, seul, terriblement seul.

Il entendit soudain des bruits, des bruits de pas lourds et traînants. Son cœur cessa de battre et il se colla d'avantage à la paroi, tremblant, effrayé, épuisé. Des voix se firent entendre à leur tour et le bout du couloir qu'il apercevait s'éclaira d'une lueur vacillante. Il ferma les yeux avec force.

- On a gagné, non ? disait une voix rauque et agacé. Je vois pas pourquoi on doit chercher l'autre.

- Parce que le Maître nous l'ordonne, dit la seconde voix, plus froide, plus autoritaire. Tu as fini de geindre ? Ça te dit de finir dans le ventre du Serpent ? Non. Alors silence.

- J'en ai assez que tu me dictes la conduite à tenir, gronda le premier. Je suis ton aîné. Je te dis que le Maître s'inquiète pour rien. L'autre doit être en train de crever dans un fossé du parc.

- Ou alors, il reprend des forces, bien à l'abri dans une cachette et peut-être même qu'il nous observe, prêt à nous sauter dessus et à nous égorger.

Les deux s'étaient arrêtés, la pointe de leur baguette éclairait leur visage. Le premier avait des cheveux blonds très foncés, une barbe de plusieurs jours et les yeux froncés. Le second semblait plus jeune, les cheveux bruns, bouclés, le visage glabre mais d'épais sourcils attiraient le regard sur ses yeux profondément enfoncés.

- Je suis sûr qu'il est mort, insista le barbu.

- Tais-toi, tu m'agaces.

Le plus jeune pivota sur ses talons et continua son chemin. Son compagnon le suivit après un soupir. Le bruit de leurs pas décrut, la lumière de leurs baguettes disparut et les ténèbres reprirent leur droit sur le couloir.

L'homme caché dans le mur, souffla lentement pour évacuer la douleur qui lui broyait le ventre et se mordit les lèvres pour empêcher un cri de filtrer. Il se passa une main sur son front trempée de sueur et ses cheveux furent rejetés en arrière, dévoilant la cicatrice écarlate sur sa peau malade. Il souffla une nouvelle fois, le ventre tordu. Il ferma les yeux, serra aussi fort qu'il le put et souhaita partir d'ici, disparaître comme Dumbledore l'aurait fait, retourner à l'abri, se faire protéger par l'Ordre, redevenir un enfant de dix ans qui ne connaissait rien de la magie.

Il rouvrit les yeux, soupira longuement. Le couloir était toujours là.

* * *

Un crissement le réveilla. Les sens aux aguets, il retint sa respiration et tendit l'oreille. Quelqu'un s'approchait. Il attendit, la peur dans le ventre et se serra contre le mur glacé, plus pour ne pas se faire voir que pour chasser la fièvre qui l'empêcher de penser correctement. Une personne approchait, seule, le bout de sa baguette tentant d'écarter les ténèbres.

La personne s'arrêta dos à la gargouille et regarda le jardin, de derrière le muret où les colonnes s'élevaient avant de s'effondrer sous les sorts. Il contourna le mur, passa une marche et s'accroupit dans l'herbe. Il posa une main par terre et la releva à hauteur de son visage. Il se leva lentement et se tourna vers la gargouille. Ses yeux glissèrent sur sa bouche plissée, ses yeux farouches et s'arrêtèrent sur le trou qu'elle dissimulait.

Il marcha à grands pas et sa baguette éclaira vivement l'alcôve. L'homme blessé glapit en prenant conscience de cet intrus, de cette lueur trop vive et tenta de reculer. Mais acculé, il ne put que se serrer d'avantage contre le mur, la poitrine compressée. L'autre homme le dévisagea.

- Laissez moi, gémit l'autre. Partez, je vous en supplie, ne me donnez pas à Voldemort.

Il hoqueta et cracha par terre. Du sang. Il s'essuya la bouche et ferma les yeux, vaincu par la fièvre, par l'angoisse, terrorisé par cet inconnu qui lui brûlait les pupilles avec sa lumière trop violente.

- Ca suffit, Potter, claqua la voix. Je n'ai jamais vu un être aussi pitoyable que toi.

Harry Potter écarquilla les yeux, tenta de découvrir à qui appartenait la voix mais le visage de l'autre n'était pas visible, caché derrière un masque en argent et son capuchon jeté sur sa tête et la lumière l'aveuglait.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Bredouilla Harry, les yeux dilatés.

- Un Mangemort, bien évidemment.

- Ne.. ne me tuez pas, je vous en supplie.

Le Mangemort remua, exaspéré.

- Cesse de supplier, ça ne te va pas.

Il se tut un instant, le temps de regarder son ennemi, aussi pitoyable qu'une larve.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres te fait chercher activement dans tout le château, remarqua-t-il. Je suis d'ailleurs surpris que tu ais échappé aux Mangemorts qui patrouillent dans les parages, depuis plusieurs heures. On te croit mort pour la plupart et les autres sont persuadés que tu vas leur tomber dessus, que tu es aussi immortel que leur Maître et que rien n'est encore gagné tant qu'on ne t'aura pas tranché la tête.

Nouvelle pause.

- Dis-moi, Potter, ça t'intéresserait qu'on te tranche la tête ?

Les yeux verts s'agrandirent et il murmura d'une voix épuisée :

- Je ne veux pas mourir.

- Arrête de me faire rire, Potter. Personne ne veut mourir. L'humain par définition est la seule créature sur Terre qui craint la mort. Et c'est pourtant lui qui la donne sans hésiter, sans réelle utilité. Etrange non ?

Mais Harry secoua la tête et répéta :

- Je ne veux pas mourir. Je ne veux pas… que Voldemort me tranche la tête.

Il poussa un cri étranglé et pressa sa paume contre sa blessure. L'autre continuait de le regarder, semblant se repaître de sa souffrance. Il n'avait toujours pas baissé sa baguette.

- Tu as été assez facile à trouver tu sais. Tu t'es traîné jusqu'ici, je me trompe ?

Il ne répondit pas.

- Dans l'herbe. Y avait du sang. Le tien. Comment t'es-tu fait ça ?

- En glissant sur la lame d'un poignard, très certainement ? Souffla Harry, le visage crispé.

- Toujours le mot pour rire, à ce que je vois, Potter. Désolé si je ne ris pas, par contre. Pas spécialement le cœur à ça, tu comprends ?

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda une nouvelle fois Harry.

- Je t'en prie, Potter, tu vas finir par me vexer.

Mais il baissa tout de même sa baguette et Harry tenta de percer les ténèbres. La lumière lui avait brûlé les prunelles mais lentement, il se réhabitua à la nuit et chercha un signe qui lui permettrait de reconnaître son ennemi. La main qui serrait la baguette était blanche, pourvue de longs doigts fins qui lui firent penser aux doigts de Voldemort.

Il frissonna, claqua des dents et reporta son attention sur le Mangemort. Sa cape le recouvrait en entier et son capuchon cachait ses cheveux, son masque son visage. Mais il y avait deux choses de visible. Sa bouche aux lèvres fines et pincées et ses yeux, gris et calculateurs, méprisants et vaguement détestables. Familiers enfin.

- Malefoy ? Essaya-t-il.

- Circée soit louée, le Survivant me reconnaît. J'ai bien cru que tu m'avais oublié. Après tout ce que je t'ai fait, je l'aurais très mal pris et je pense que je t'aurais abattu sans hésiter, comme le sale gamin que je suis. Tu imagines sept ans – six plutôt, à te détester cordialement, à t'humilier avec délectation et surtout à tout faire pour que tu finisses en retenue, tout ça pour que tu m'oublies.

- De quoi tu parles, Malefoy ?

- De rien, Potter. J'oubliais que les Gryffondor avaient l'esprit lent et je suis de bonne humeur, alors je parle, je parle et j'oublie que je suis ici pour te ramener au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Non !

- Quoi non ? Allons Potter, tu crois être en état pour résister ? Premièrement, tu n'as pas de baguette. Deuxièment, tes grimaces dès que tu fais le moindre mouvement et ta façon désordonnée de respirer, me laissent penser que tu as quelques côtes de cassées et peut-être même qu'un morceau a perforé ton poumon. Alors, preux chevalier, que penses-tu faire ? Me tuer ? Mais comment ?

Malefoy a un sourire amusé, vaguement conquérant, totalement exécrable. Le silence s'installe où Harry l'ignore, l'esprit entièrement tourné vers sa douleur. Une nouvelle fois, il retira sa main et le peu de lumière lui permit de la voir. Il sentit la nausée lui serrer la gorge quand il avisa tout ce sang, sa main rougie et sa chemise écarlate. Il se mit à trembler, la tête lui tourna et il se recroquevilla, les deux mains cette fois-ci contre sa poitrine.

Et pendant tout ce temps, Malefoy ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux. Ses yeux gris qui le jaugeaient, qui mesuraient la situation, qui cherchaient ses autres points faibles.

- Tu as perdu tes binocles dans la mêlée, Potty ? Tu sais combien j'ai de doigts ?

- Un seul Malefoy et c'est ton majeur, soupira Harry en posant sur l'ennemi, un œil lassé.

- Mmmh, bonne nouvelle ou pas, Potter mais tu sembles guéri de ta myopie. Moi qui pensais que si un arbre se présentait devant toi, tu ne le verrais même pas, c'est raté. Enfin, tu n'as plus d'excuses valables : tu n'as pas réussi à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres malgré ta super vue, on peut donc dire que tu es un sorcier assez médiocre, surtout quand il se dresse pile en face de toi. Merlin tout puissant, le rater à peine un mètre, j'en suis tout retourné.

La voix de Drago Malefoy suintait le mépris et la moquerie mauvaise. Harry ne l'écoutait même plus. Il avait passé six ans à entendre le Serpentard palabrer, se vanter et se plaindre de tout et de rien. Il était immunisé.

- C'est justement là qu'est la difficulté, Malefoy…. C'est Voldemort. Et Voldemort est très fort, tu vois ? Alors même si j'étais nez contre nez avec lui, je ne pense pas que je réussirais à le toucher, tu saisis ?

- J'ai comme la vague impression que tu me prends pour un demeuré, Potter.

Harry le regarda et put presque imaginer qu'il haussait son sourcil, le gauche et qu'il fronçait le nez.

- Ca fait du bien de voir quelqu'un de familier, murmura Harry en laissant retomber sa tête sur ses genoux, les bras serrés contre sa poitrine, les mains sur sa blessure.

- Du bien ? _Du bien_, Potter ? Retire ce que tu viens de dire, tu veux, tu m'offenses. Je n'en ai peut-être pas l'air, mais je suis ici pour te traîner jusque devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ?

Drago garda le silence.

- Tu as perdu ta langue, Malefoy ? Se moqua Harry d'une voix faible. Où est passée toute ta verve… ?

- Silence, Potter, gronda Drago en pointant sa baguette sur lui. Silence….

Harry s'exécuta plus parce qu'il avait de plus en plus mal que pour obéir à son ennemi. Il inspira profondément et de sa plaie s'écoula un long filet de sang. Il gémit. Drago ne le quittait pas des yeux, l'air songeur.

- Pourquoi t'es Mangemort ? Murmura soudain Harry, à voix basse.

- En quoi ça te concerne Potty ? Répliqua Drago, glacé.

- C'est juste que… j'ai du mal à comprendre.

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre Potter.

- Vous les Mangemorts… vous faites le Mal parce que vous aimez ça ou… parce que vous pensez réellement que votre cause est juste ?

- Tu es en plein délire.

- Et toi, tu refuses de répondre.

- Je n'ai rien à répondre, Potter. Rien.

- Pourquoi es-tu Mangemort ? Répéta Harry, avec un peu plus de force.

- Parce que c'était mon but, coupa Drago, abrupt. Parce que c'était ce qui me convenait le mieux. Ca te va comme réponse ?

Harry secoua la tête mais ne reprit pas la parole. Il se laissa aller contre le mur, les yeux clos. La sueur trempait son front et d'une main tremblante, il repoussa quelques mèches de cheveux qui tombaient éparses et trempées.

- Tu vas mourir Potter, dit Drago, d'un ton de connaisseur. Ta blessure est en train de te tuer.

- Je suis tout seul, Malefoy. Plus personne pour m'aider. Voldemort a gagné, alors qu'importe ! Je mourrais dans les deux cas. Je préfère le faire ici plutôt que de souffrir inutilement dans un de vos cachots pourris.

- Donc mourir ne te dérange pas ?

- Si. Je te l'ai dit, Malefoy. Je ne veux pas mourir.

- Alors bats-toi, dit-il simplement.

Harry eut un rire rouillé qui lui retourna le ventre. Il reprit son souffle, paniqué de nouveau par cette douleur dans la poitrine. Il inspira profondément, relâche sa respiration, fit ses exercices de respiration que Lupin lui avait enseigné durant l'été. « Ca calme la bête qui est en moi. » Mais Harry n'était pas un Loup Garou. « Ca calme. Si tu paniques, respire profondément, concentre toi et maîtrise toi. Comme tu le ferais avec la bête. »

Drago continuait de l'observer, ne faisant pas mine de lui venir en aide.

- Granger et Weasley sont morts.

- Oui.

- Ce n'étaient pas une question, fit remarquer Drago.

- Je sais, Malefoy. Je le sais pertinemment, soupira Harry.

- Leurs corps ont été retrouvés. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a ordonné qu'on les jette dans la fosse aux ordures, cette même fosse où les elfes ont coutume de jeter la nourriture non consommée.

- Tais-toi, Malefoy. Epargne moi ton récit, murmura-t-il, en fermant les yeux.

- On a aussi découvert le corps de la fille, continua Malefoy, imperturbable. Sa robe était déchirée. Il y avait un Mangemort à côté et le corps d'un Serdaigle. Goldstein. On pense qu'il a tué le Mangemort.

- Arrête...

- La Loufoca a été capturée, avec Londubat. Ma tante s'occupait d'eux.

- Arrête ! s'écria Harry et Drago eut le plaisir de sentir enfin un peu de colère dans sa voix. Ca te fait à ce point plaisir de me torturer ? Poursuivit l'autre, en tentant de se redresser, aveuglé pas la douleur et la fureur. De me dire que les corps de mes deux meilleurs amis, les personnes les plus droites et les plus loyales reposent maintenant dans la boue et la pourriture, me dire que la femme que j'aimais a été violée avant de se faire achever et que mes deux amis survivants sont à la merci de ta tante psychopathe ? Tu es heureux, Malefoy ? C'est à ce point jouissif que de se repaître de la souffrance des autres ?

Drago le dévisagea, ses yeux gris luisant derrière le masque. Harry hoqueta, toussa, faisant perdre à son discours de sa superbe. Le silence se réinstalla ensuite et ils continuèrent de se regarder sans un mot, sans ciller. Immobiles.

- Oui, Potter, dit enfin Drago. Oui c'est jouissif. Oui ça me plaît de te raconter comment sont morts tes amis. J'aime être cruel. J'aime être haï parce qu'alors je suis aussi craint.

- Je ne te crains pas, murmura Harry.

- Quand je te traînerais devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu me supplieras, Potter, cracha-t-il avec mépris. Et alors, tu auras peur. Peur de moi.

Mais Harry secoua la tête, sans répondre.

- La cruauté entraîne la puissance. Et la puissance est un pouvoir que je veux obtenir. Je _veux _que tu me haïsses Potter.

- Pourquoi...

Drago haussa les épaules.

- Tu veux que je te révèle quelque chose, moi aussi, Malefoy ? Chuchota Harry en penchant un peu la tête sur le côté. Dis, Malefoy, tu veux que je te dise quel est le secret le plus incroyable qui existe ?

- Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? Répliqua Drago, méfiant.

- Parce que... Si tu veux que je te haïsses, alors... le contraire est aussi vrai.

Il eut un petit rire qui sonna terriblement aux oreilles du Mangemort. Potter devenait cinglé. Il délirait.

- Alors, Malefoy ? Tu veux savoir mon secret ?

C'était tentant. Véritablement tentant.

- Ca dépend. Il te concerne ?

- Mmh. Pas vraiment non.

Dans les yeux d'émeraude de Harry Potter brillait une folle lumière. Drago fronça les sourcils mais la curiosité dévorante qui l'étreignit soudain l'empêcha de répondre à la négative.

- Raconte.

Harry sourit brièvement et le regarda encore, l'air très satisfait.

- Au final, c'est sûrement toi que tu vas détester d'avoir voulu savoir, gloussa-t-il.

Il s'avança un peu en avant, ses mains toujours étroitement serrées sur sa blessure et chuchota d'une voix claire :

- Voldemort n'est pas un Sang-Pur. Son vrai nom est Tom Elvis Jedusor. Son père était un Moldu du même nom et sa mère Merope Gaunt, une Cracmolle. Voilà mon secret, Malefoy. Voilà pourquoi j'ai toujours méprisé les Mangemorts. Parce que vous êtes d'un sang pur, que vous en êtes fiers mais que vous vous abaissez à baiser les pieds d'un sorcier moins pur que vous. Voilà pourquoi je ne peux plus te haïr, Malefoy. Tu me fais pitié.

Un rictus en coin, Harry se redressa et se radossa contre la paroi, les yeux mi-clos face à la douleur. Drago n'avait pas bougé. Harry ignorait même s'il l'avait entendu. Alors qu'il regardait de nouveau ses mains tâchées du sang de sa blessure, Drago bougea. Imperceptiblement, sa main fut secouée d'un spasme nerveux et intrigué, Harry le regarda.

- Tu mens Potter, souffla-t-il, la voix erratique.

- Non. Et tu le sais, Malefoy. Tu sais pertinemment que je dis la vérité.

Le dédaignant de nouveau, il reporta son attention sur son flanc. Mais Drago poussa soudain un hurlement furieux et se jeta contre lui. L'étroitesse de l'alcôve ne leur permettait pas de se battre mais Drago lui décocha quelques coups de poing dans la mâchoire et Harry, trop stupéfait ne réagit que quand le coude de son ennemi s'appuya sur sa blessure. Un cri de bête blessée s'échappa de ses lèvres et il ferma les yeux, vaincu par la douleur. Drago continuait de le secouer, habité par une violence bestiale.

- Malefoy...

- TU MENS POTTER ! Ca ne peut _pas _être vrai ! _Ca ne peut pas être la vérité _!

- Malefoy ! hoqueta Harry, paniqué à l'idée de mourir, terrifié par sa sauvagerie.

Sa voix sembla sortir Malefoy de sa fureur. Les coups cessèrent de pleuvoir et ils se fixèrent droit dans les yeux, Drago au-dessus. Le visage de Harry ruisselait de sang et ses yeux vitreux luttaient pour ne pas se fermer et le plonger dans un coma douloureux.

- Tu mens, répéta Drago, à bout de souffle. Tu n'as pas le droit... de ne pas me haïr. Tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner.

Il le lâcha et la tête de Harry cogna sur le sol. Drago se recula lentement, toute dignité et sans-froid retrouvé. Il replaça calmement son capuchon qui avait glissé et reprit sa place à l'entrée de l'alcôve. Harry tenta de se rassoire mais un long gémissement le secoua et il resta affalé, recroquevillé.

- Voldemort est un Sang-Mêlé, murmura-t-il, la bouche dans la poussière. Pire qu'un Sang-Mêlé. Même mon sang est plus pur que le sien. Horrible hein ? Ton pire ennemi possède plus de sang sorcier que ton Maître.

- Il nous a dit qu'il descendait de Salazar Serpentard, souffla Drago après un long silence seulement rompu par le souffle pénible de Harry.

- C'est vrai, répondit-il, la joue collée contre la pierre froide. Les Gaunt descendent directement de Serpentard. Mais la consanguinité a privé Merope Gaunt de ses pouvoirs. Son frère était fou et son père... dangereux. Voldemort est né d'un.. d'un viol. Oui. C'est ça. Merope a donné du Philtre d'Amour à Jedusor Senior et.. ils ont conçu Voldemort. Ce n'était pas de l'amour. Jedusor a abandonné Merope quand elle a cessé de lui administré le Philtre. Le jour de la naissance de son fils, elle est morte et Tom a été élevé dans un orphelinat moldu. S'il mène sa guerre contre les Moldus, c'est seulement à cause de son père. Seulement à cause... de... de la lâcheté de son père.

Il releva la tête et croisa le regard argenté de son ennemi. Il ne semblait pas l'entendre. Il avait cet air hagard de celui dont le monde s'effondre.

- Je ne te crois pas, déclara finalement Drago, la voix un peu tremblante.

- Ne me crois pas. Tu voulais connaître le plus grand secret du monde. Tu le connais maintenant.

- C'est un mensonge. Un canular. Comme ta survie, Potter.

- Ma survie, répéta-t-il, sans comprendre.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous a dit que tu n'avais pas les pouvoirs incroyables que te prête la légende. Il dit que tu n'es qu'un gosse qui ne sait lancer que l'_Experlliarmus_ et que tu es faible, Potter, faible parce que tu aimes et que l'amour que tu as pour tes amis qui meurent un par un, te tue et te détruit. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres dit qu'on t'aura à la longue, à l'usure. Parce que tu n'es pas un combattant et que tu n'aimes pas tuer. Tu n'aimes pas la guerre. Il dit que s'il a été défait cette nuit-là par un bébé de un an, ce n'est pas parce que tu avais des pouvoirs puissants. Juste parce que ta Sang-de-Bourbe de mère était une sotte et qu'elle t'aimait.

Harry avait carré la mâchoire et regardait son ennemi monologuer. _Il dit. Le Seigneur a dit. Il dit_. Ce que disait Voldemort était parole de Merlin.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais plus de pouvoirs que les autres, murmura-t-il. C'est les sorciers qui m'ont placé sur un piédestal. Je n'ai jamais rien demandé à personne.

Drago haussa les épaules. Il se redressa ensuite, pencha la tête sur le côté et sa nuque craqua. Il frissonna et se secoua.

- Ma mère n'était pas sotte. Elle m'aimait, c'est vrai, poursuivait Harry, d'une voix basse. Je préfère avoir une mère décédée mais qui m'aimait, qu'une mère en vie mais que tu indiffères.

- Ma mère m'aime aussi ! cracha Drago en se tournant brusquement vers lui.

- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire, Malefoy.

- Tu m'insupportes, Potter. Lève-toi. Je t'emmène voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Aussitôt, les yeux verts de Harry s'agrandirent de terreur.

- Non ! Non, Malefoy.

- Arrête, Potter ! Arrête de pleurnicher sur ton sort ! s'écria Drago, furieux. Arrête de te plaindre sans arrêt ! Oh Merlin, je suis Harry Potter, je suis orphelin, bouh, que c'est triste, imita le Mangemort, la voix vibrante de rage. Et les autres Potter ? Et tous les autres ? Ceux qui n'ont pas la chance d'être Harry Potter, qui n'ont pas la chance d'être riche et aimé ? Crois-tu qu'ils se plaignent ? Non. Non, ils se battent et ils se font une place. Toute ta vie, tu as laissé les autres décider pour toi, Potter. C'en est assez. Sois fier et lève-toi. Va jusqu'au Seigneur des Ténèbres et accepte ta défaite. Tu vas mourir, dans tous les cas, ta blessure s'infecte. Arrête de te poser en victime. Si tu l'avais vraiment voulu, tu aurais fui la guerre, il aurait fui le petit Survivant faible et apeuré. Et alors, tu ne serais pas ici à pleurer et à m'emmerder. Debout Potter.

- Non, murmura Harry en secouant la tête. Ecoute Malefoy, je peux... je peux tuer Voldemort. Il me faut.. de l'aide, tu dois m'aider. Je peux tous vous sauver...

- Nous sauver ? renifla Drago. Qui veux-tu sauver, Potter ? Les Mangemorts ? Ah ! Nous avons vendu notre âme. Notre vie. Tu ne peux rien pour nous, ni pour personne.

- Voldemort vous ment ! Il vous dit être la réincarnation de Merlin alors qu'il n'est qu'un orphelin, un fils de Moldus. Tu ne peux pas ne rien faire ! Tu t'es _aplati _devant un être inférieur ! Je te croyais plus fier de toi, Malefoy, plus orgueilleux !

Il s'était figé et son visage pâle avait d'avantage blanchi. Il tourna son regard gris vers le dehors et son masque d'argent brilla sous les rayons de la lune. Harry respira fort pour calmer la douleur qui lui enflammait sa poitrine. Malefoy l'ignora et continua de fixer les colonnes figées dans l'herbe. Orgueilleux. Oui. Il l'avait été. Il était supérieur, un Malefoy, son père lui avait enseigné que rien ni personne ne pouvait lui résister. Il avait tout, le sang pur, le nom, l'argent, la puissance.

On ne résistait pas à un Malefoy.

Seul Potter, Harry Potter, encore et toujours lui avait refusé de lui serrer la main. Il avait rejeté l'amitié d'un Malefoy. Impardonnable. Drago regarda son ennemi, seul et lamentable, prostré dans cette petite alcôve qui le protégeait des regards. Il eut une moue satisfaisante. Le voir à ses pied l'emplissait d'une joie malsaine. Et pourtant….

Qui serait-il une fois Potter mort ? Potter était son ennemi, lui seul avait le droit de décider de sa vie, tout comme seul Potter avait le droit sur sa vie à lui. Si Potter mourrait, vers qui Drago se tournerait-il pour épancher sa soif de haine et de mépris. Potter n'était pas n'importe quel ennemi. Il était le plus intime, le plus proche qui soit.

- Arrête de geindre, Potter, cingla-t-il soudain, en tournant son regard dur vers lui.

- Ta gueule, Malefoy.

Dans l'obscurité, Malefoy sourit, ironique, sarcastique. Exécrable comme toujours.

- Alors, tu as réfléchi ? demanda soudain Potter.

- Réfléchi ? répéta Drago. Réfléchir à quoi ?

- Tu vas m'aider ?

- Non. Attends, Potter, rassure moi. Tu n'as pas cru un seul instant que je réfléchissais à _ça_ ? Tu me prends pour qui ? Un gentil, peut-être ?

- Et bien, j'ai pensé un instant que peut-être…. Avoua Potter, à voix basse.

- Je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça, Potter ! siffla Drago, furieux. Je croyais que…. Tu avais une meilleure estime de moi.

- Laisse moi rire, Malefoy. Je ne t'estime pas. Jamais.

Le silence s'imposa, lourd, intense. Drago et Harry s'affrontaient du regard et dans les yeux du Survivant brûlait cette flamme depuis trop longtemps éteinte. La flamme du défi.

- Tu as tué combien de personnes Malefoy ? demanda-t-il soudain.

- Ca ne te regarde pas.

Et il détourna les yeux. Mais Potter n'abandonna pas et réitéra sa question, une seconde fois et puis une autre, et encore une autre et….

Drago se leva brusquement, sa baguette sortie si vite que ça en devenait fascinant. Harry se tendit et ses yeux se posèrent avec appréhension sur le poing serré de son ennemi.

- Tu m'as l'air d'aller mieux, Potter, souffla Drago d'une voix glacée. Assez du moins pour que tu m'accompagnes jusqu'au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Les yeux émeraudes s'écarquillèrent de terreur à la plus grande satisfaction de Drago.

- Lève toi, maintenant, Potter.

Mais il secoua violemment la tête, les mains crispées, la respiration sifflante et haletante. Drago sourit, victorieux, cruel comme jamais.

- Allez, mon p'tit pote Potter. Debout, debout.

- Seulement... commença Harry d'une voix lente, tremblante. Seulement si tu me dis combien de personnes tu as tuées.

Drago le regarda. Le regarda vraiment, les yeux dans les yeux et les siens étaient gris, acier, froids et impersonnels et ils vous glaçaient le sang. Harry ne cilla pas. L'habitude peut-être. L'habitude du défi, de la glace dans ses yeux. Il hésita à esquisser un de ces sourires railleurs, ceux qu'ils s'envoyaient à la figure à l'époque de Poudlard. Drago l'aurait mal pris. Il se serait détourné, dédaignant son ennemi. Et Harry voulait une réponse à sa question.

- Combien de personnes, Malefoy, répéta-t-il à voix basse.

Le vent souffla, Harry l'entendit siffler dans les branches, faire bruisser les feuilles. Le vent balaya la cours, l'herbe se coucha et Drago ne répondit pas. Le silence et le vent.

- Combien.

Drago releva la tête et de derrière son masque, ses yeux brillèrent.

- Combien de personnes as-tu tuées pour plaire à Voldemort, ton faux-dieu, ton menteur de Maître ? Combien d'enfants, Malefoy, combien de femmes et d'hommes ?

La voix vibrante de Harry déchirait le silence, lacérait les âmes, coupante comme des miroirs, glaciale comme l'acier et Drago trembla imperceptiblement, sa main se tendit sur sa baguette mais il ne répondit pas. Qu'aurait-il pu répondre ? _Dix sept enfants, onze femmes, dix neuf hommes et quatre vieilles personnes_.

- Combien de fois t'es-tu jeté sur le sol, les lèvres sur les pieds de Voldemort, les yeux brûlant de cette dévotion aveugle dont tu devrais avoir honte. J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais trop fier pour te soumettre, trop orgueilleux pour penser un seul instant qu'un homme te mettrait à genoux. Je te pensais plus fort, Malefoy. Et ça me déçoit.

Les yeux émeraudes le regardèrent une dernière fois et il y avait la pitié, la déception, cette multitude de sentiments que Drago n'aurait jamais voulu voir dans les yeux de Harry Potter. Et puis, les yeux émeraudes se détournèrent, lentement, difficilement et irrémédiablement. C'était fini. Drago avait failli. Et Harry le méprisait.

Drago se releva, brusquement. Harry ne tressaillit même pas, l'ignora, concentré sur sa blessure et sur sa respiration de plus en plus saccadée. Le Mangemort le considéra un long moment et l'orage assombrissait ses yeux d'argent.

Il se recula enfin, quitta l'alcôve et se retrouva debout dans le couloir, devant la gargouille. Il ne voyait d'Harry qu'une masse sombre et presque invisible. La masse sombre bougea et l'appela.

- Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Où tu vas ?

C'était la voix d'un gosse, d'un gosse mortellement terrifié. Il n'y avait pas de Potter dans cette voix-là et Drago la détesta. _Où es-tu encore passé, Potter_ ? Où était-il, le Survivant ? Qui était cet enfant qui l'appelait, comme on appelle sa mère, les longues nuits de cauchemars ?

- Je te méprise, Potter. Je t'abhorre. Tout en toi me révulse. Ta faiblesse. Ta lâcheté, ta fausse modestie. Tu te crois meilleur que moi parce que tu n'as pas autant tué, parce que tu n'as pas obéi à des ordres. Tu donnais les ordres, Potter. Tu ordonnais que l'on tue en ton nom. Tu tuais parce que tu pensais que c'était juste. Débarrassons le monde des Mangemorts. Entrons dans le grand livre des Légendes. Je te hais Potter. Regarde toi, dans ta cache, tu es pitoyable, écœurant de pathétisme. Adieu Potter.

Et il tourna les talons, le goût du mensonge sur la langue. Le bruit de quelqu'un qui rampe sur les dalles et la voix faible, apeurée, désespérée. Suppliante.

- Malefoy ! Malefoy ! Non, ne va pas chercher…. Voldemort ! Ne va pas…. Où pars-tu ?

Il se retourna de trois quarts, grand et noble, tout dégoulinant de ce sang invisible, les mains tâchées, l'âme brisée.

- Je pars, Potter.

- Où ? Je… ne me laisse pas Malefoy. Ne me laisse pas seul.

Drago esquissa un rictus sardonique et se pencha légèrement en avant, juste pour essayer de mieux apercevoir l'expression épouvantée de Potter, abandonné dix pas derrière.

- Oh, mais n'aie crainte, Potter. Tes amis seront bientôt là...

Et ce grand rire qui rompt le silence. Harry écarquilla les yeux. Drago lui sourit une derrière fois, narquois et s'en alla. La nuit eut tôt fait de l'engloutir.

* * *

La peur lui bouffait le ventre et l'oreille aux aguets, il écoutait chaque bruit, l'analysait. Il attendait les Mangemorts. Ses _amis_ comme les avait qualifiés Malefoy. Il n'avait plus de baguette, rien pour se protéger, pour se défendre. Il attendait les Mangemorts. Il attendait que la Mort vienne le faucher, d'une belle lueur verte.

* * *

Les bruits de la nuit. Le vent qui hurle, pleure et appelle. La lune qui ne descend toujours pas. La nuit. Interminable. Un gémissement, un bruit sourd. Une tête qui se cogne contre les pierres.

* * *

Et soudain, la terre qui tremble, les colonnes qui se secouent et la poussière qui lui tombe sur le visage. Il se réveille brusquement, éternue et écarquille ses grands yeux effrayés. La terre gronde. Il gémit encore, ferme les yeux de toutes ses forces. Vaincu par la peur que quelque chose d'inconnu se déroule pas trop loin.

* * *

Quand Harry Potter crut qu'il allait mourir, quand il se sentit emporter par une grande vague de froid, des cris retentirent de l'autre côté de la statue, dans le couloir qui se trouva soudain éclairé de toutes parts.

Un homme beugla un « Il est là ! » et Harry se sentit soudainement agressé par toutes ces lumières, par ces hommes qui le traînèrent de force hors de sa cachette. Il gémissait et pleurait, terrifié par ces visages inconnus.

Ils n'étaient pas masqués, avaient revêtu la longue cape des Aurors mais leurs visages pâles éclairés par la lueur jaune des baguettes les rendaient effrayants et Harry, tourmenté par la fièvre, ne parvenait pas à se rassurer.

- Il va mourir, dit gravement une femme à un autre homme qui hocha la tête sans répondre.

On l'enveloppa dans une couverture et grelottant, apeuré, il se laissa faire. On l'allongea sur une civière et la femme se pencha vers lui, une partie du visage dans l'ombre, les yeux disproportionnés par la lumière vive et l'ombre qui se partageaient son visage.

- Monsieur Potter, disait-elle, on va vous soigner. Vous comprenez ? Nous vous emmenons à Ste Mangouste. Vous avez réussi, Monsieur Potter. Voldemort a enfin été battu.

Elle lui a adressa un sourire rassurant et d'un ton sec, ordonna aux autres hommes de porter Monsieur Potter jusqu'à Ste Mangouste. _Voldemort a enfin été battu._ Il ne comprenait pas.

* * *

**_Harry Potter, ce Héros !_**

_La nuit dernière, alors que la bataille à Poudlard semblait perdue, Harry Potter, le Survivant est parvenu à combattre Vous-Savez-Qui. Les chances étaient minces. En effet, tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et les Aurors qui les accompagnaient étaient morts et Harry Potter, seul dans le Château infesté de ses ennemis. Bien que le mystère reste encore entier, du fait que Monsieur Potter soit toujours plongé dans un profond sommeil réparateur, il semblerait qu'il soit parvenu à gagner la Grande Salle où se trouvaient Vous-Savez-Qui et ses Mangemorts. Au terme d'un épuisant combat, Harry Potter a administré le coup fatal et permis la destruction du plus grand mage noir du siècle. _

_Le peuple sorcier fête cette victoire durement gagnée. La liste des victimes est encore incomplète mais le Ministre assure qu'elle sera affichée dans le Hall du Ministère la semaine prochaine et qu'une cérémonie aura lieu afin de remettre aux familles des défunts héros, des médailles posthumes en récompense à leur légendaire bravoure._

_Les procès des partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui, encore en vie auront lieu d'ici deux semaines. Le Ministre et le Magenmagot garantissent qu'il n'y aura aucune pitié pour ces assassins. Parmi les plus connus, Narcissa Malefoy viendra pour la première fois de sa vie sur le Siège du Jugement répondre des actes horribles de son époux et de son fils, Mangemorts notoires et Pansy Parkinson, retrouvée près du cadavre de son père, Mangemort reconnu, aura elle aussi à avouer ses crimes. _

_Mais auparavant, les familles sont invitées à fêter la victoire et à aider leurs proches dans le besoin, ainsi que tous les autres afin qu'aucun sorciers ne soient seuls en ce jour triomphant._

* * *

Dès que la nouvelle de son réveil se fut répandue, les journalistes se pressèrent à son chevet, commentant son teint pâle, sa blessure impressionnante et son courage hors norme.

Comment avez-vous réussi à défaire Vous-Savez-Qui, Mr Potter ? Comment vivez-vous ce regain de popularité ? Nous avons appris pour le décès de vos amis, Mr Potter, la Gazette vous transmet ses condoléances les plus sincères. Pouvez-vous faire partager le récit de votre victoire à nos lecteurs ? Des fans vous écrivent des lettres des quatre coins du pays, comment réussissez-vous à gérer tout cela ? Vous semblez encore bien mal en point, quand pensez-vous pouvoir sortir de Ste Mangouste ? Le Ministre aimerait que ce soit _vous_ qui remettiez les médailles posthumes. Allez-vous accepter ?

La tête lui tournait, il ne comprenait rien. La Médicomage, cette petite femme sèche et autoritaire les chassa enfin et il se laissa tomber dans ses coussins, harassé.

- Ces journalistes sont des vautours, ronchonnait-t-elle. Venir embêter mes patients, ça ils savent faire, hein mais se rendre à Poudlard, le lendemain de la bataille, ça, ils n'y arrivent pas ! Ils n'ont pas les tripes de regarder tous ces cadavres, ce sang et ces pauvres gosses abattus sans pitié. Foutus Mangemorts. Heureusement que la Marque les rattachait à Vous-Savez-Qui et qu'ils l'ont suivi dans l'au-delà. Nous voilà débarrasser d'une sale engeance.…

Il ne comprenait pas.

- Tenez, Mr Potter, vous avez reçu d'autres lettres. Je les dépose ici, les Aurors ont vérifié qu'elles n'étaient pas ensorcelées.

Harry hocha la tête et se saisit de la première lettre, lassé d'avance. Mais la calligraphie prétentieuse sur une enveloppe sur le dessus de la pile l'attira et plissant les yeux, il reconnut le délié de la boucle du H majuscule de son prénom.

Comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Les mains tremblantes, il se saisit de l'enveloppe en parchemin fin, le parchemin coûteux de chez Scribenpenne, qui vendait plumes d'aigles et de paons ; et la barre du P qui descendait avec grâce avant de s'arquer légèrement en une sorte de petite vague, le O bien bombé, bien rond et le point à la fin, la pointe de la plume simplement déposée sur le parchemin clair.

Il hoqueta, et sa douleur à la poitrine revint, douloureuse, battant régulièrement comme si on le poignardait avec délicatesse. L'enveloppe dans les mains, il la contempla, hésitant de la conduite à tenir et doucement, la retourna. Le sceau était là, encre rouge et dragon ouvrant la gueule. Il sourit faiblement.

Le cachet craqua dans un petit bruit et la lettre glissa sur son drap immaculé. Retenant son souffle, il la déplia et l'écriture aristocrate lui brûla les yeux.

* * *

« Potter. Je suis mort. Comment je le sais ? Parce que je suis un fou, Potter. D'ici quelques minutes, j'irais trouver le Seigneur des Ténèbres et je me mettrais à genoux devant lui et je lui dirais que je t'ai vu, Potter, que tu mourrais dans une alcôve sombre et froide. Il me demandera pourquoi je ne t'ai pas amené à lui et je lui répondrais avec toute ma morgue, avec toute mon arrogance retrouvée, je lui dirais Potter, en le regardant droit dans les yeux, que je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'un Sang-Mêlé. Il se figera bien sûr. Personne ne connaît son secret que tu viens de me révéler, Potter.

Et puis, si j'ai de la chance, je le tuerais avant qu'il n'ait l'occasion de réagir. Avant qu'il n'ait l'occasion de me tuer.

Potter. Quand Voldemort sera mort, tous les Mangemorts, tous ceux portant la Marque des Ténèbres le suivront, parce qu'il est notre Maître et qu'il en a décidé ainsi. Voilà pourquoi tous les Mangemorts savaient que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas été défait la première fois. Quand le maître meurt, son chien hurle à la mort et se laisse dépérir : il en va de même pour ses sujets.

Je pense que ma main tremblera quand je passerais à l'acte. Je pense que j'hésiterais, que je jetterais un dernier regard à mon père, un dernier regard à ma mère et puis je lui ôterais la vie. Ce sera dur, Potter, mais je le ferais parce qu'il nous a trompés, nous tous, nous tous les Sang-Pur, les maîtres d'Angleterre, il nous a asservis, nous qui nous disions fiers et indomptables.

J'ai honte, honte de m'être abaissé, d'avoir respirer la poussière du sol qu'il foulait de ses pas indignes de Sang-Mêlé.

Tu sais, Potter, je ne t'ai pas tué parce que je n'avais pas ce courage. Mais si j'avais été plus fort, je l'aurais fait. Je te hais Potter. Je te hais avec une telle force que ç'en est parfois effrayant.

Pourquoi ? Parce que….

Je n'avais pas l'âme d'un héros Potter. Je n'étais qu'un lâche. Tu as toujours été plus courageux et je te haïssais pour cela car alors, j'avais conscience de ma trop grande lâcheté, de la faiblesse dont je faisais preuve quand je fermais les yeux. Je te haïssais Potter, comme je n'ai jamais haï personne. Toi le héros, le loyal, le courageux, le brave, le noble Survivant !... Et les gens s'inclinaient sur ton passage, et on priait pour ta survie, et on t'aimait Potter, tu étais l'enfant du peuple, le fol espoir d'un monde décadent.

Admiré l'orphelin, bercé et tellement aimé.

Tu étais le héros et j'étais ton ennemi, le méchant de l'histoire, le pitoyable et arrogant garçon. J'étais dans l'ombre quand tu étais dans la lumière, j'étais celui que tout le monde évitait, que tout le monde regardait avec ce mépris certain.

Comprends moi Potter. Comme toi, je n'étais pas prêt à choisir, j'étais encore un enfant, bercé tendrement dans mes illusions, accroché sans m'en douter au sein de ma mère qui ne m'avait mis au monde que pour remplir sa part du marché, pour accomplir son devoir d'épouse parfaite. Je n'étais pas le fils Malefoy mais l'héritier alors que toi, Potter, toi et encore toi, tu étais né parce que tes parents t'aimaient déjà avant, quand tu n'étais qu'une crevette dans le ventre de ta mère.

Je t'ai peut-être un peu jalousé. Je me suis un peu incliné devant toi parce que tu étais grand Potter, tu étais le meilleur là où je n'étais que le deuxième, le dépassé, l'imbécile Sang-Pur qui se crevait de jalousie parce que encore une fois, le Survivant lui volait la vedette.

Tu m'as demandé pourquoi j'étais Mangemort. Je n'ai pas de réponse à te donner, Potter. J'ai toujours su que je suivrais les empreintes de mon père, que je marcherais dans ses traces et il serait fier de moi, mon père, je serais le digne fils qu'il attendait et dans ses yeux, je verrais l'amour qu'il me porte, ce héros, ce père tant aimé, tant admiré. Mais tu étais là, Potter. Encore et toujours. Il ne parlait que de toi au Manoir. Potter avait remporté la Coupe des quatre Maisons, Potter avait remporté tous ses matchs, Potter était le plus jeune Attrapeur depuis un siècle, Potter avait défait et défié le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Potter le merveilleux, Potter l'unique.

Tu n'étais pas son fils, il te détestait, t'abhorrait et pourtant il n'avait que ton nom à la bouche, comme un long dégueulis. Potter, Potter, Potter, _Harry Potter_ !

Tu ne le savais pas Potter mais tu m'as volé mon père. Mon père que je considérais comme mon modèle, mon père qui se révélait année après année, un homme détestable, un monstre sanguinaire alors que tu t'enfuyais toujours, que tu ridiculisais le Seigneur des Ténèbres et mon père devait te retrouver, toujours, toujours à te chercher.

La jalousie. La brûlante et dévorante jalousie que je ressentais pour ta personne me donnait la nausée. Et j'ai décidé que je ne serais jamais comme toi, que je mourrais plutôt que d'être l'orphelin que tu étais et qui me volait mon père.

Mais les choses ont accéléré et j'ai du me sacrer Mangemort pour plaire à ma famille, pour plaire au Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'étais considéré comme un des meilleurs, j'étais le fils de Lucius Malefoy, bras droit du Maître et je ne pouvais au final, que me révéler comme étant un parfait serviteur à son instar.

Mais tu restais là, Potter, dans mes pensées, toujours à me hanter. Que faisais-tu, à cet instant ? Où étais-tu quand le monde sorcier était à feu et à sang, que le peuple t'appelait dans sa longue agonie ? Je te méprisais pour ton silence, tu te cachais, tu oubliais ceux qui croyais en toi, en ton pouvoir, en ta noblesse de grand héros.

Potter. Ce soir, je devais te tuer. Je ne l'ai pas fait. Ma lâcheté encore, cette même lâcheté qui a retenu mon bras alors que Dumbledore était à ma merci, faible et nauséeux. Tu étais en train de crever, ta blessure t'était fatale, dans quelques heures tu serais mort et le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était toujours pas défait. La brusque pulsion de t'abattre dans ta cache, ma main qui tremblait du désir de te torturer, de te faire comprendre à quel point ma haine pour toi était grande.

Je ne l'ai pas fait. J'étais pourtant un meurtrier, ça oui, j'avais tué femmes et enfants durant ces mois où tu avais fait profil bas. Combien exactement. Tu me l'as demandé et comme toujours je me suis défilé. Que voulais-tu que je te réponde, Potter ? Qu'il y avait eu cette petite fille, pas assez vive pour échapper au rayon vert ou cette mère, préférant protéger son petit, comme ta propre mère, des années plus tôt.

Je ne voulais pas être dans le camp des perdants, Potter. Je ne voulais pas non plus être dans le tien. Et puis, moi je suis un meurtrier. Et je ne veux pas vivre en tant que meurtrier.

Je n'ai pas d'autres raisons à t'exposer. Pourquoi ai-je fait cela ? Pourquoi suis-je allé, tout bouffant d'honneur retrouvé, de dignité blasée et d'arrogance adolescente, trouver le Seigneur des Ténèbres afin de mettre fin à ses jours ?

Je ne suis pas un héros, Potter. Le rôle t'appartenait depuis ta naissance alors que moi, j'étais né pour remplir la mission de rendre fier mon nom.

Garde cette lettre secrète. Je ne veux pas qu'on se souvienne de Drago Malefoy comme étant le Mangemort repenti au dernier moment, assassin du plus grand Mage Noir du siècle. Je ne veux pas de l'admiration hypocrite du peuple sorcier. Ce droit te revient, Potter. Tu es le Survivant et tu es celui qui a tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Je suis un Mangemort, lâche et infidèle envers son Maître et même envers la vie. Un Mangemort, Potter. Souviens toi. Un tueur d'innocents, pas un justicier.

Adieu Potter.

Profite de cette victoire bien méritée. Oublie ma famille, oublie celui que j'étais à l'aube de ma mort, celui que tu as qualifié de gentil d'une manière des plus insultantes. Souviens toi juste du Malefoy adolescent qui gémissait parce qu'un hippogriffe lui avait égratigné le bras et qui ricanait quand Rogue enlevait des points aux Gryffondor. Du Malefoy qui t'a pourri six années de ton existence. Laisse moi simplement ce dernier plaisir de savoir que notre haine est intacte et que tu ne me considères pas comme le héros que je ne suis pas.

Adieu. A jamais. On ne se reverra pas. Du moins je l'espère. Tu me manqueras un peu. Je l'avoue. Un peu seulement. Me dire que je ne vais plus voir tes sales binocles rondes me déçoit un peu. Mais c'est le lot de la mort, abandonner amis et ennemis.

C'aura été un plaisir et un honneur d'être ton fidèle et intime ennemi, le premier et le dernier.

Drago Malefoy. »

* * *

L'odeur d'un parfum qui pénètre dans la chambre, un large sourire, les rideaux qui s'ouvrent. La pièce baignée de lueur.

- Mr Potter ? Mr Potter, vous allez bien ? Vous tremblez…. Il ne fait pas si froid, tout de même ?...

Aucune réponse.

- Mr Potter, calmez-vous, je…. J'ai besoin d'aide dans la chambre de Harry Potter !

Des pas qui s'agitent, une respiration accélérée. Quelqu'un qui surgit, essouflé.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je l'ignore, je suis entrée, il était pris de tremblements et là, il….

- Ecartez-vous ! Où se trouve la Médicomage Chamber ? Allez chercher Chamber !

Un cri, des bousculades. Une femme qui entre, ses pas secs qui résonnent.

- Je suis là, on m'a dit que Potter….

- Il nous claque entre les doigts !

- Quoi ?

De la panique. Beaucoup de panique. Le survivant ne peut pas crever comme ça, d'une mort aussi bête, lui qui a vaincu la Mort de façon si héroïque.

- Potter, regardez-moi ! Potter, écoutez, non, calmez-vous, Potter…. ! Vous m'entendez ? Potter ! Potter ! Potter !….

Et puis, le silence. Long et lourd. Un silence où on ne parvient pas à croire ce qu'il vient de se dérouler.

* * *

_Je n'étais pas un meurtrier, Potter. Je ne tenais pas à l'être. Mais je ne voulais pas non plus être dans ton camp. La haine, Potter, obstacle infranchissable pour les orgueilleux que nous étions. Dommage. Tu n'avais pas à abandonner, comme je n'avais pas ce droit non plus. Tu n'avais pas à être le premier d'entre nous à ressentir autre chose que la haine. La pitié, Potter. Où as-tu vu qu'un Malefoy attire la pitié ? Je ne te le pardonnerais jamais, Potter. La pitié. Exécrable sentiment. _

_En fin de compte, Potter, nous étions bien cons tous les deux, vautrés dans ce cocon de haine que nous qualifiions de rassurant, de familier. Et cette main, que tu aurais dû serrer, cette foutue main, Potter ! Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour Ronald Weasley, le sixième enfant d'une famille pauvre et ordinaire. Weasley qui sera mort avant toi, qui t'aura finalement abandonné comme tous les autres. Je suis le seul, Potter, le seul à être resté jusqu'à la fin. Et pour cela, tu devrais me haïr comme il se doit. _

* * *

Hum. Jtrouve cet OS un peu bizarre en fait. La lettre a été la première partie que j'ai écrite et tout à découler de là même si au départ, mon idée était tout simplement que Drago tuait Voldemort et que Harry passait pour le héros. Au départ, ça devait même être un slash léger, mais je ne suis définitivement pas à l'aise avec ça. Dommage, j'aimerais bien essayer, ça changerais un peu =)  
Vous allez peut-être trouver mon **Drago** étrange, voir OOC, voir... décalé, je ne sais pas. Et même **Harry** qui est loin du héros propre sur lui mais je voulais un Harry mourant et un Drago... mordant. J'ignore si je suis parvenue à vous le faire sentir comme ça. A vous de me le faire savoir :p (Ou l'art de demander des reviews par Margaux.R. xD) L'OS me semble aussi un peu décousu. Ca part un peu dans tous les sens mais je sais pas, jl'aime bien qu'en même =) Ca fait presque un an que cette histoire attendait d'être écrite alors !  
Pour ces six dernières lignes en italique, c'est bien entendu Drago. D'où sortent ces mots, j'en ai absolument aucune idée. Jsavais pas comment terminer et du coup, j'ai écris cette première phrase et de fil en aiguille, j'en suis arrivée à ces quelques lignes ^^ Et encore j'aurais pu continuer si je ne m'étais pas obligée à m'arrêter x) _Inspi_ quand tu nous tiens... (8)

J'ai très envie de faire une... une **suite**. Ouais c'est le mot. J'y ai pensé dans le car l'autre matin, alors que je me retenais de m'endormir (Il fait jour de plus en plus tôt, du coup, les gens qui montent dans le car, me voient par la fenêtre, la joue collée contre la vitre, l'air complètement naze. Pour ça jfais attention maintenant ^^) et ben jpensais à cet OS que j'avais toujours pas fini et pis, j'ai pensé à la fin et de cette fin, j'ai pensé à un autre début et... mon idée de suite est née. Pour l'instant, y a trois mots écrits sur Word alors, vous emballez pas ^^ Vous voulez connaître les personnages principaux ? **Pansy** of course et très certainement **Kingsley** =) Donc voilà pour les nouveautés ^^

Oh et sinon j'ai des millions d'OS sur le grille, un _LMNB_, un autre _HPDM_, un truc sur _Nymphadora_, un truc sur _Luna_, un truc sur _Rogue_, un truc sur _Pétunia_, mon début de suite de _La mort du rossignol_ et ma longue fic d'une centaine de page bientôt sur _Pansy_. Ouai encore elle. Je l'adore tout simplement =) Maintenant que j'ai raconté la vie palpitante de mes écrits, je vous dis au revoir.

Je vous embrasse les amis.

Margaux. 


End file.
